finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny (Final Fantasy VII)
Johnny is a minor character from Final Fantasy VII. He lives in the Sector 7 slums with his family and secretly has a crush on Tifa Lockhart. Because of poor translation in the English version of the game, Johnny's origins appear conflicting. In the English version of the game, he seems to claim to be a childhood friend of Tifa and Cloud's from Nibelheim (even though his family has never heard of the place) and also claims to have been in SOLDIER with Cloud. In actuality Johnny calls Cloud "childhood friend" not because they were childhood friends, but because Cloud was Tifa's childhood friend. Johnny's lines in Costa del Sol, "Hey, is it really you? We were in SOLDIER, and childhood friends before that. You were such a playboy. And a $#&^ murderer!!" should, in fact, translate to "Oh, and you are...? It can't be! You're that ex-SOLDIER, childhood friend, and sexy playboy! A, and... a murderer!"http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/9173/ffvii-the-unused-text-part-2/ It can be inferred that Johnny was never in SOLDIER. Story ''Final Fantasy VII'' Johnny is a resident of the Sector 7 slums where he lives with his parents. The day after the Sector 1 Reactor's destruction, Johnny leaves the Sector 7 slums, with the residents gathering together to see him off. He is on the train with AVALANCHE soon after. His first destination is Wall Market, where Cloud and Aeris encounter him in front of the Honey Bee Inn. Shortly after the Sector 7 plate falls on the slums, and it is unknown if Johnny's parents made it out. Cloud encounters Johnny in Costa del Sol where he has found himself a girlfriend. Tifa will visit Johnny's home and the two talk of old times. When Tifa leads the party in search for Cloud, Johnny tells her he has proposed to his girlfriend. ''On the Way to a Smile In ''On the Way to a Smile "Episode: Denzel", Johnny is running an outdoor bar in Edge modeled after Tifa's 7th Heaven named "Johnny's Heaven". A few years after Meteorfall, Johnny's infatuation with Tifa has transformed into an open admiration of her tenacity to start a new life after all she has gone through. Although he does not realize it, Johnny loses customers to Tifa due to telling his patrons how much she inspired him. He objects to Denzel attempting to enlist in the World Regenesis Organization in his cafe, fearing it would damage his image. He listens in on parts of Denzel's meeting with Reeve Tuesti, and speaks to Denzel about what he heard once Reeve leaves. Creation and development According to the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega and removed scenes from the game, Johnny was to first appear in 7th Heaven. He gives a choice response to Cloud about Tifa asking what his relationship to her is. The choices are either "We're just childhood friends" or "That's really none of your business, is it?". Depending upon the choice, Johnny will bemoan not having a promise of his own with Tifa and demand Cloud treat her right, or leave wishing to become a "proper man". Either way, it is implied he leaves the Midgar Slums out of heartbreak. Unused text unearthed from the game's original Japanese version reveals that Johnny, when met outside the Honey Bee Inn in Wall Market, would have been aware of Cloud spending the previous night at Aeris's place, and that they spent time on the playground. Johnny appears jealous over these events, but in the final game where these lines do not occur, it is never implied Johnny would even know Aeris. Gallery Johnny's Jacket.jpg|Johnny's jacket seen in his room in Midgar slums. Etymology References ru:Джонни (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VII Category:Characters in On the Way to a Smile